EF-TuEF-Ts complex is a member of a family of G-protein:guanine nucleotide release proteins included in many signal transduction pathways, for which no X-ray structural information is available. The crystals are radiation sensitive, but cryocrystallographic methods at a synchrotron source should permit the collection of high resolution data.